Dishwashers are frequently used in domestic kitchens as well as professional kitchens and restaurants for dishing goods such as for example plates, pots, pans etc. Dishwashers comprises a washing chamber in which the dishing goods are packed in one or more baskets to remain in the intended position separated from adjacent items to make it possible for water to circulate within the washing chamber and clean the dishing goods.
Water is circulated in the washing chamber by a pump arranged in the lower section of the washing chamber. The water is lead from the pump via pipes to one, or more, rotating spray arms provided with a number nozzles that are spraying water on the dishing goods to clean the dishing goods.
In order to adapt the dishwasher to new regulations regarding reduced energy consumption as well as reduced water consumption modern dishwashers have been provided with one or more wash zones, i.e. a selected area within the washing chamber where the amount of water sprayed on the dishing goods is higher compared to the rest of the washing chamber. Thereby more dirty dishing goods requiring more intense washing could be arranged in the wash zone where the washing is more intense. The increased flow of water is provided either by adding additional nozzles on the inside wall of the washing chamber alternatively adding nozzles on the spray arm to direct more water towards the wash zone and thereby optimizing the process and reduce the power consumption and/or water consumption. One example of dishwasher with the described arrangement is disclosed in US2012/0138110. The dishwasher comprises at least one auxiliary spray nozzle arranged on the side wall of a treating chamber to intensify the spraying of water on dishing goods arranged in a selected part of a basket within the treating chamber.
The disclosed wash zone arrangement unfortunately requires a number of additional components which makes them expensive and complicated. There is consequently a need for an arrangement that provides the desired wash zone but is less complicated, and less expensive to manufacture.